


Gold

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Engagement, HAPPY TEARS THOUGH, Holidays 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, This Turned Out Really Cute, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Remy asks Emile a very important question.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Gold

Remy had wanted to do this on Christmas, but the ring in his pocket hadn’t been ready in time. He’d had to claim there was an emergency at the coffee shop in order to get out today to go and even pick it up, since he and Emile were both effectively off until the new year. Emile was still making calls to patients, just to check in, but he wasn’t having to go into his office unless something happened. Remy, meanwhile, owned the coffee shop he worked at, and as such, he was able to give himself and his employees the time off.

Remy entered the apartment he shared with Emile and hung up his heavy jacket. He usually wore his leather jacket when he went out, but it was too cold out for just that, so he wore his heavy black wool jacket, instead, along with his grey beanie and scarf. He hung up his jacket, hat, and scarf, ruffling his hand and checking the pocket of his jeans again, just to be sure he still had the small ring box with him.

“Hey Babe, I’m home!” he called out as he slipped his shoes off and left them by the door.

“I’m on the couch, Rem!” Emile called back.

Remy came into the living area of the apartment and found Emile right where he said he’d be; on the couch, wrapped up in the soft blanket Remy had given him for Christmas, with the hood pulled up over his head. Remy approached and sat down next to Emile with a soft chuckle. “Cozy?”

“Mm-hm!” Emile hummed in response. “Was everything okay at the shop?”

“Yeah, false alarm,” Remy shrugged. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for some sensor that was set up to alert him to something going on would go off with nothing actually wrong, so at least Emile wouldn’t be too suspicious of that.

“That’s good, at least,” Emile smiled.

The pair sat in silence for what felt like ages to Remy. He was going to wait until they had dinner to pop the question, but he’d already waited an extra three days from when he’d wanted to ask, and he found he couldn’t wait any longer. “Hey, Emi?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, more than anything, right?”

“You’ve said before you loved me as much as you loved coffee,” Emile pointed out with a soft giggle.

“Well, yeah, before. But, I think you just edge out coffee at this point,” Remy chuckled. “That’s uh, a little beside the point, though,” he said. He took a slow breath, fidgeting in his seat just a bit.

“You okay, Rem?”

“I’m fine,” Remy nodded. “I just wanted to be sure you knew. Y’know, that, I love you more than anything. You make me laugh, you light up a room just by walking in, you give some of the best hugs, and just make simple things that much better. And, well, I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you,” he told Emile, before slipping off the sofa and kneeling by Emile on one knee, pulling the ring box out of his pocket. “So uh, will you marry me?” he finally asked, opening the small ring box. The ring was simple, a gold band with a rose quartz heart set into it. Remy had thought it would suit Emile’s style well, since he usually preferred things simple.

“Oh my goodness, Remy,” Emile gasped, a smile coming to his face as tears welled up in his eyes. “Of course I will!” he exclaimed, getting off the couch and hugging Remy tight as giggles bubbled up from his chest.

“Oh thank god,” Remy breathed, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Emile. When Emile pulled back a bit to speak, Remy hardly gave him a chance before pulling the therapist into a kiss, a few happy tears slipping down his cheeks.

The pair were finally forced to part for air, gasping as they tried to catch their breath between soft, breathy chuckles. Remy slipped the ring onto Emile’s finger, and Emile admired the shiny gold band.

“It’s perfect,” Emile said, before Remy could even say anything.

“A perfect ring for a perfect man,” Remy responded with a smile.

There would be plenty of planning to do, but for Remy, the hardest part was over. He’d managed to get the ring, pop the question, and Emile had said yes. To him, the idea that he would get to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful man was more valuable than all the gold in the world.


End file.
